vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Funky Student
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Side Quests page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 17:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey Funky, I wanted to tell you that your edits you made here are awesome and I was wondering if you could help me. I was wondering if perhaps you could direct me to a page where I could learn how to make infoboxes (unsure if thats the correct name for them) for characters on a page like the ones you have done on your recent edits. Also, every time I try to add a quote to a page it looks fine at first but then I publish the edit it come out wrong. It usually becomes 'Bold' and any quotation marks it had disappear. I noticed you use something like < blockquote > and I was wondering if you could advise me on this? Hinged (talk) 10:22, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Hinged. :For the infoboxes, here are some tutorials. Plus, you can always visit other wikis to take notes or just copy-pasta and tweak it a bit. Some do have advanced CSS :*http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infobox :*http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial - This is for more basic stuff, along with the infobox templates. :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A90cXhmnz50 - This handles Wikipedia more so than community wikis, but the concept is basically the same. :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmsxelRZzB8 :You can always test out tables/templates/infoboxes on your sandbox, which can be found here. :For the quotes, technically you could use a template for it, but I never got around to making one. The just centers whatever you type between; it's only really useful if you don't have a proper Quote template. It's up to you whether you want to replace it with . :I'm not exactly sure what you're doing to make quotes bold. Are you accidentally using three apostrophes instead of two quotation marks? That's really the only way I can think of that would botch up your quotes. :When adding new quotes, it should look like this, "I am Speaker 1, and this is what I am saying." - Speaker 1 to Listener. Of course, the source of the quotation is optional. (I don't mean to seem patronizing, but are you previewing the edit before you publish it? That usually lets you spot any errors.) :Also, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why do you have a page listing articles up for deletion? There is a category for it, along with its own talk page. :Cheers, --Westwood talk 22:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Funky, :Thank you so much for all the links and advise! You don't sound patronizing at all, Its true, I'm probably causing most of the problems I'm having myself as I am very guilty of not previewing a page before I publish it. :In answer to why I put up the forum post on the articles for deletion, I was actually not aware of the 'Candidates for deletion' category or the talk page until I clicked 'show me the change on this page' on one of the articles you had edited. It really does show how bare my knowledge is on wikis. User:Hinged Hey Funky, I don't know how you could call your trial edit of the homepage "far from clean", to me it looks brilliant! I've never been satisfied with the Front page but never felt confident enough to change anything, so to see someone who knows what they're doing take up the challenge is great. When you feel happy with your creation in the sandbox, go ahead and make the edits to the main page. If something goes wrong or you just change your mind I can always rollback the page to an earlier time. Also, thank you for asking for my opinion first. I know you did so because I'm admin now, but its still nice to be considered nevertheless. --Hinged (talk) 09:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Funky, Still love the main page and it looks great. Only thing that's ashame is that when the advertisement box has a large ad up it keeps pushing down the logo/photo you created. I'm unsure if there is anything we can do to change this as its just part of the page layout. Leave me a message on my talk page if you want me to talk to the staff at the community wikia, maybe they have a suggestion, but to me, the front page is perfect. Hinged (talk) 17:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I love the picture you found on the ocean house victim! Hinged (talk) 11:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I want to ask you something. For dead humans, such as Stanley Gimble or the Ocean house family , it is something we can do to reflect their date of death in the infobox? With Kindred, it works for their Final Death. Can we implement something like this for humans too? With respect, LordofBraxis (talk) 15:54, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I understand! Thank you for your quick answer :) LordofBraxis (talk) 17:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey westwood, Don't worry, still active, even if I'm not making edits I check the wiki everyday. Go ahead and make your changes to the templates. As for the message boards, I'm a bit dubious. They don't support all browsers, and are currently still being tweaked, but they do give the option to use the talk page layout if necessary so I don't see why not. -Hinged (talk) 19:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC)